Healing Incurable Wounds
by Puki-san
Summary: [RikuxSora] (New Summary Coming Soon) (Rated R for Future Scenes.)
1. How it all began

Prologue Where it all began

((**Disclaime**r: I own nothing. XD Oh, but how I dearly wish I did.))

Sweet songs whispered inside the minds of small children, said in a rhythmic tone to place them within a trance, no escaping the delicate voice which pours the intoxicating words. Such words were once whispered to the cinnamon haired boy standing lost within the cold named Sora; they once aroused his curiosity and awoke his imagination. He would drag his metallic haired best friend Riku off to a dark corner of the room or an unseen passageway, inventing games to play that resembled the fantastic stories they were told. Sora usually ended up being a villain, perhaps a terrifying green-scaled fire breathing dragon, or maybe a pretty female in distress, long flowing blonde haired wig found within one of their many toy chambers and make-up from their mother's closets. Either way it went, the silver haired boy always got to do something more dangerous, use his trickster mind and slip through the dark, eyeing his prey before rushing out and jabbing his wooden sword at the younger boy, who would shrivel up and pretend to die, dramatically falling in a slow motion speed. They would laugh and laugh for hours afterwards, commenting on one another's acting skills, always best friends. Never separate. Until she came…

_**"Sora?" whispered the silver haired male, gentle sea foam eyes flickering upon the younger boy's round face, trying to meet their current companion's oceanic blue. The cinnamon haired boy glanced at him silently, halfway paying attention. But it was hard when those eyes refused to reflect what the older boy was thinking.** _

Sora had never been into girls, but the crimson haired Kairi caught his attention, and soon she was included in their games. Sora stole Riku's position of hero, allowing his best friend to be the dragon. And Riku didn't mind until it became clear what was going on. Game after game, Sora won Kairi's heart and Kairi was stealing him away. Riku became uninterested in the games, always waving his hand and leaving them for an isolated small island on his own, sitting upon the palm tree as he gazed ever so longingly out to the sea. Sora and Kairi got along perfectly fine without Riku; they had the other islanders join in their games. Sora would always try to include his best friend, but the older boy seemed inattentive, drowning in something deeper than just jealousy, something Sora could not place quite yet.

**_"You know, Sora…I always liked it better when it was the two of us," he confessed, eyes deeply glittering with a hint of anger. But his anger was now lost, it was easy for him to hide, just like all of his other emotions. Lost within the darkness of his soul as he kept the balance even. _  
**  
Regaining Riku's trust was no easy task, Sora had pushed himself to walk over the man made bridge and force talk between them. Riku's eyes no longer carried their happy shine, in fact nothing was etched inside of them at all. And every time Riku did talk, it was about getting off the island. They had discussed this when they were children, saying how they would explore the world together, just the two of them on the horizon battling pirates. And if Sora ever got into trouble, Riku would be there to save him. But, what if Riku was the one needing help?

_**"You did?" responded the younger boy, his ocean eyes locking upon the sea foam, smile but a fragile curve on his pink tinged lips. It was almost like he didn't believe it, and if he did he knew it would never be the same. The old times had died, there was nothing left for them.  
**  
_Kairi learned of their plan, and thinking it was Sora's idea, she fell in love with it. 'We can all go together!' she would say, smiling as Sora grinned stupidly while Riku stood forgotten in the background, arms crossed over his chest with the swirling jealousy growing deeper. It was beginning to consume him, his heart dragging in the sand like his feet when he walked, kicking a shell carelessly as he watched Kairi reach over and brush a strand of cinnamon hair that dared to cross Sora's face, giggling shyly as Sora gained a pink tinge to his face. It became undeniable; while their bond grew stronger, Sora forgot about Riku. And with the building of the raft, thus began Riku's downfall.

**_"Yeah…It was better then. Just us—together, we never needed her in our games, we only needed each other. How we were inseparable, it was a magnificent bond we shared. Our perfect friendship--but she…Oh, when she came into the picture I was no more than mere back up to you. I was undesired by the one I had promised to protect. You began drifting away, and it was all her fau…" _**

The day they were to set out storm struck. Sora left to make sure the raft, their hard work, would be alright within the weather. He found Kairi and Riku's boat but never looked into it, rushing off into the distance after spotting a silver and yellow dot within the distance, obviously being no one but Riku. Riku was his best friend, he would know what to do. He always knew what to do. Sora, oblivious to the dark pools forming from the ground behind him, dashed in the distance of his friend, climbing the building and bravely crossing the bridge like it meant nothing. There he stood, Sora's main competition and best friend.

**_"Don't speak of her like that!" the younger boy snarled, standing up sharply as his arm flailed outwards in frustration. "She was your friend as good as mine! We both cherished her! She was our friend, Riku!" Tears danced in the younger boy's eyes, memories drifting far into his mind. Both embraced the silence, refusing to make eye contact with anything but the ground. _**

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora stated, eyes wide in alert as he gazed at his friend. Tangled silver hair fell over his face as he glanced up towards Sora, a distant dream flashing into Sora's mind. Riku turned himself, head slightly raising as he gazed upwards to Sora. "The door has opened…" Riku replied, his voice distant. "What?" Sora questioned, unsure if he had heard correct. Fear was beginning to replace his concern, taking a small step back. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku explained enthusiastically, snapping back into his self, his eyes alight in the joy of freedom. "What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora cried, once more considering Kairi above all else. The jealousy twisted onto Riku's face, but the older boy chose to ignore Sora's consistency when it came to Kairi. Besides…"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said, his voice raising as he spoke. Dark clouds formed around their feet, small hands erupting from the black pools, grabbing on to Riku's shoes as he held his hand out for Sora to take. Pure fright erupted into Sora. "Riku…" Sora stated, no louder than those sweet whispered stories he had been told long ago.

_**"I…I miss her," was all the younger boy could say before his legs gave him, body falling to the ground as his shoulder's slumped, gazing up at Riku pathetically. "Why did she have to go away?" **_

((This is...my first ever fanfic, really. xD Uhm, review please. Confidence boosters are always loved, as well as complaints so I know what to do better. The story will be written much different from this (meaning a hell of a lot more detail), but since we all need to recall the wonderful feeling that the first game gave us, I threw this in. Pointless, really. It just helps you realize how Kairi took Sora away from Riku, and how much Riku didn't like that. But--oh well. I personally don't dislike Kairi, but to get my story where I want, I must make her seem--eh...evil.))


	2. Childish Innocence

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing. Say but the plot. X3

_"I…I miss her. Why did she have to go away?"_

This scene was inevitable; both boys knew it would come soon though both reluctant to bring it. Tired sea foam eyes pounded at the ground as if to create holes with just his vision, refusing to make contact with the oceanic blue that demanded his attention, demanded comfort, and help. Riku was his alleviation from reality, nothing else mattered when his self inflected injuries healed with the warmth brought by the older boy; sometimes he swore the older boy knew that.

Inside of a caged prison, Riku's heart pounded swiftly like a rabbit escaping a fox, threatening to tear itself out of his muscular chest, penetrating out of the black silky material of the button down shirt Riku currently possessed to cover his gently tanned torso. He sat in a slouching manner upon his feathery gray comforter, legs dangling off the edge of his bed as they swung back and forth, trying to keep his heart rate down, the jealousy that turned him to the dark once more swirling inside of his veins, pulsing with his very crimson life source.

"Y-You know she can't come back, Sora," the elder male responded, moving a graceful, large hand upwards to brush through his tangled metallic hair, each strand seeming to reflect parts of the blessed moon ray's which poured lovingly in to his open windowed room, a cool breeze escorting it's presence so both boy's hairs twirled majestically around their heart aching pained faces. Clearly this wasn't what the younger, tanned, thin framed boy wanted to hear, for his sapphire eyes lowered back to the hard wood floor covered by magazines and books, all of which kept Riku's attention far off of him during weekdays. An unsatisfied frown crawled over his slightly full lips, cinnamon brown brows lowering to a deep arch, a shine of unlocked sadness tainting his beautiful eyes.

The response seemed to dance tauntingly inside of Sora's mind as if it were hollow and lined with rubber, bouncing off only to be returned to the center every time it hit an escaping edge. Though oblivious to any other things his dear older friend could have said, the stubbornly strong cinnamon haired boy gazed back towards Riku, sapphire eyes daring him to make a jokish comment that was expected to come. Sea foam eyes were still, however, lowered at the wood floor, engaged in a staring contest which he would undoubtedly lose, yet he still tried his hardest, refusing to blink, move, or even scratch the itch on his nose a single strand of silver hair had caused.

"Riku?" questioned the younger boy, watching him intently. His voice seemed lost, vocals so soft one would think he was calling for a mouse in leagues of straw hay with no one to help him. Finally Riku raised his chin, sea foam meeting sapphire as they both stared in a pained manner, desiring gentle whispers of optimism to be shared lovingly between one another. Almost as if a chain reaction, Sora's eyes lowered so his eyes gazed at Riku's chin instead of those magnificent eyes—He couldn't stand them anymore, too much anguish tweaked inside, hidden from the view of any onlookers but himself; he was beginning to learn how to read those emotionless features.

Realizing something was becoming seriously wrong with his not-much-younger friend, Riku quickly forced a childish smile on to his lips, dry laugh cracking through the air. "C'mon, Sora. Let's not waste our time dwelling on the past," the older boy demanded to his friend, who glanced up, cinnamon hair bobbing up and down as he nodded his head. Without much of a further warning, Sora stood, brushing off his white button down shirt to release it of wrinkles, and tackled the older boy innocently, pushing him against the bed before allowing his warm, large hands to wander Riku's ticklish stomach. Having little time to react, Riku's laughter poured from his vocals, breath straining as he brought a warm smile to his friends lips through his own torture, wriggling unhappily.

"S—Sora! Stop that this instant!" growled the older boy through his laughter, silver hair even messier thanks to the attack; weakly shoving Sora's shoulders to be released from underneath the boy. However, with innocent giggle-like chuckles, the younger boy stareddown through lighted sapphire eyes, pouting carefully with a hint of a grin dabbing at the edges of his lips.

"I dunno if I want to," he responded lightly, crossing his arms over his chest while he sat upon Riku's waist, the grin finally breaking through with a brilliant holy light. The look that then crossed Sora's eyes sent Riku in to fear, shivers crawling up his spine as mischief and mayhem intertwined on the younger boys face.

Oh. He didn't like that look_ one bit._

The warm hands slid over Riku's stomach once more, flooding his worries and questions out of his mind, laughter suddenly spilling from his lips, tears stinging at his eyes as he attempted to stop his howling joy. No matter how hard Riku tried, however, Sora prevailed. He could do nothing but submit to Sora's childish nature, drowned in to a sort of bliss once he looked pass the annoying sensations of being tickled.

Soon it lost it's effect, the heated flickers become a more curious wander, both of Sora's hand creeping more slowly, no longer focused on making Riku laugh. Inside his chest, Sora's heart leapt, watching the older boy wriggle, laughter dying from his face as a soft purr emitted from his voice. Blushing mildly, the younger boy was urged on to continue this slow torture. Riku's chest rose and fell quietly, small tear lines staining his smooth, pale cheeks, closed eyes relaxing as a sigh escaped his lips. Chuckles still broke through him, but Sora was more fascinated by how strong the older boy's abs felt, and how every movement of his hands made Riku's breath catch, heaving softly, each inhale and exhale shaking his form noticeably.

He loved it when Riku reacted to him like this; it always made him feel so important. It had been some time since the Kingdom Hearts incident; he always felt like he no longer possessed a purpose—that his life's meaning was already completed; no destiny was left for him.

"S—" began the older boy, but found his voice leaving him, sea foam eyes flickering open slowly with an intoxicated dizziness, focusing on the younger boy. "Sora, what are you doing?" he purred gently, velvety voice pouring from his deep vocals lovingly.

What trance had kept its hold on Sora snapped, innocent eyes widening cutely as his blush increased. He quickened the speed of his hands so the tickling sensation once more engulfed Riku, the laughs instantly increasing, howls echoing loudly through the house.

Downstairs a voice called to them, frustrated by the boy's obnoxious loud noises. "Riku! If you don't cut that noise out this instant Sora is going home. Y'hear me?" cried the angry voice of Riku's father. Returning the holler with a call of 'Yes Sir', the older boy gained control of his laughter and shoved Sora off of him, grinning playfully at him before returning the tackle, his body pressed dangerously close to Sora's own, their noses brushing.

Sapphire met sea foam, untold desires dancing quietly through them before swiftly being hidden. Wait—What was wrong with him? He liked Kairi, whom was…_gone_.

"R-Riku…?" Sora whispered gently, his voice as quiet as the tones of which told fantastic stories to him when he was younger. "What are _you_ doing?" When the older boy smiled, Sora regretted asking. That smile brought such warmth to his frozen heart he doubted he could live without it, that smile was what would carry his day on when nothing else seemed worth living for.

The older boy moved off of him, muscular form raising up as he stood off of his bed, bare feet moving carefully over the floor before he turned around, gazing at the still shock-struck Sora who's sapphire eyes glittered with curiosity. "Kowa Bunga!" cheered the older boy, launching himself at Sora.

Oooh, he wanted to wrestle like the olden days, eh? Sora sat up, arms wrapping around Riku's body as they met once more, warmth swallowing the both of them quietly and though they loved it neither admitted. Soon they rolled around on Riku's bed, fighting to be the dominant one on top and gain access to gloat at the other's poor job.

Sora kneed Riku carefully in the thigh, trying not to aim any higher as he rolled on top of Riku for the second time, smiling triumphantly as he heard Riku's small 'oomph', body becoming less tense as he gazed helplessly up at his younger friend, sea foam eyes wide upon his handsome face, wondering when Sora had become so…strong. He knew the younger boy was strong, yes, but physically stronger than himself?

"So, what's my prize?" Sora giggled innocently, his eyes alight with mischief once more.

No matter what he gained, however, nothing was more amusing or adorable than the flushed pink upon the older boy's face. Was it from the small adrenaline rush he had gained, or was there something more hidden behind those sea foam eyes Sora had yet to place?

((Author's Note: I mark this the biggest, crappiest, worst scene ever. D: It makes little sense, I know. Anyways, review, I command you! XD I want to know what all is wrong with this chapter so I can fix it. I'll probably make some changes when I write more of the story, but for now I won't keep you waiting any longer for it. Also, if you can think of a better title for this chapter, do suggest it. I'm horrible with those things.))


End file.
